Transducers utilizing a mechanically vibrating resonating element in the form of a reed or a disk are known. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,152. The resonant frequency of the vibrating element is varied in response to changes in the mechanical condition being measured. For example, by placing the vibrating element under greater or lesser tension in response to the condition being measured, the resonant frequency is changed. In this way a change in the physical quantity can be directly converted to a change in frequency. A digital output is generated by counting the cycles per unit of time of the vibrating element.